Sad Love Story
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Ketika penyakit itu terus membuat tubuh sang gadis melemah, si pemuda tidak menyadari dirinya sendiri / Warning di dalam / RnR? / Special Request from Necromancer Alfan! / Maaf lama ya!


Di tengah malam nan sepi, seorang pemuda berlari terengah-engah, menghindari serangan peluru yang melesat di tengah kegelapan.

"Tunggu aku, Gakuko. Aku pasti bisa membawakannya untukmu."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad Love Story<strong>

**Sae Kiyomi**

LukixGakuko

Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan punya saya, namun fict ini resmi punya saya

Request dari **Necromance****r ****Alfan**

Maaf lama banget ya

Warning: typo, tragedy tidak terasa, dll

* * *

><p>"Luki, luki! Lihat ini!" tampak di tengah padang rumput, seorang gadis berambut ungu sedang berlarian dengan gembiranya.<p>

"Tunggu, Gakuko! Nanti penyakitmu kumat lagi," ucap anak laki-laki berlarian mengejar si anak perempuan dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hu-uh! Luki selalu saja bersikap seperti itu. Aku kan baik-baik saja!" ucap si anak perempuan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hei, aku kan hanya khawatir. Penyakitmu itu sungguh berbahaya," kata sang bocah.

"Iya, iya," ucap si gadis tersenyum. "Aku ingin membuatkan Luki mahkota bunga, jadi kita duduk saja ya." si anak perempuan menepuk-tepuk karpet rumput yang lembut dan empuk itu.

"Iya," kata si anak laki-laki duduk tepat di depan si anak perempuan.

"Nah, sekarang jangan bergerak, ya~! Aku mau agar lingkarannya pas di kepalamu."

"Iya, hati-hati ya, jangan sampai tertusuk du-"

"Auw!"

"Baru kubilang," ucap si anak laki-laki menghela napas. Anak perempuan itu tengah merintih karena jarinya terkena duri bunga. Si bocah mengelus jari sang anak perempuan, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Setelah beberapa detik, kembali dilepaskannya hisapan si bocah. "Disterilkan, agar kuman tidak masuk."

"Iya! Makasih ya, Luki!" kata si anak perempuan tersenyum manis. "Aku akan membuatkanmu mahkota bunga yang iiiiiindah sekali!"

"Sekarang hati-hati ya," nasehat si bocah.

"Tentu saja!" katanya tersenyum. "Hei, apa kau tahu? Di padang bunga ini, ada bunga mawar bewarna merah belang putih, aku harap segera menemukannya. Nanti setelah selesai membuat mahkota bunga, maukah Luki membantuku mencarinya?"

"Maaf, Gakuko. Aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, begitu ya," tawa gadis itu hambar. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

* * *

><p>Tampak si anak laki-laki sedang berjalan-jalan sambil bersiul ria.<p>

"Aku pulang," ucapnya membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah, Luki," kata ibu kepadanya. "Begini…"

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Katakan kepadaku, bu!"

"Gakuko masuk rumah sakit."

.

Sang bocah berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat si anak perempuan di rawat, tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang kelaparan dan luka di lututnya yang memperhambat laju larinya.

Segera ia bertanya pada suster nomor ruangan, dan mencari-cari ruangan tersebut.

"GAKUKO!" si bocah mengebrak pintu rumah sakit, membuat suster dan dokter di ruangan itu terpanjat kaget.

"Mohon jangan berisik," tegur sang perawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gakuko?" ucap si bocah tanpa mempedulikan teguran dari perawat.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kecapaian," kata dokter. Si bocah menjatuhkan dirinya, lemas.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya. Tampak si anak perempuan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Luki, aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata sang anak perempuan tengah berbaring di kasur.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya."

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun tersenyum tipis ketika ia ditanyai pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari seorang host.<p>

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana rasanya remaja jaman sekarang? Apakah menyenangkan dan penuh dengan kebebasan? Ah, rasanya ingin kembali menjadi remaja lagi," host it uterus berceloteh sendiri dan pemuda itu sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sebal dan membuang waktu.

"Maafkan aku, ingin sekali aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, tapi-"

"Ada apa? Sibukkah? Apakah kamu les atau janjian dengan anak lain untuk bermain?"

"Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi. Aku sibuk. Aku harus mengunjungi temanku di rumah sakit."

"Waaah, apakah dia perempuan?"

"Kamu terus membuang waktuku," kata si pemuda mengenhentakkan kakinya kesal. "Bisa biarkan aku lewat?"

"Ya, ya, maaf," kata si host cengengesan.

Sungguh, rasanya ingin sekali menampar host itu karena terus membuang waktu. Tapi si pemuda tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni basa-basi itu. Ia berlari menuju stasiun, dan naik ke kereta.

Setelah kereta berjalan, ia menghela napas kecil, dan melemaskan bahunya. Namun sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk bersantai, ia melihat seorang anak smp, kira-kira kelas 1, sedang agak resah sambil berdiri menghadap pintu.

Pertama mungkin pemuda itu tidak peduli, namun ia dapat menangkap lengan seorang bapak asyik memegang kaki jenjang anak SMP itu. Pemuda itu menggumam kesal, karena sekali lagi ia harus ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

Ia segera menghampiri mereka, dan menarik anak SMP itu. Ia berkata keras-keras. "MAAF YA PAK, TAPI DIA ADIK SAYA. JADI BAPAK TIDAK BOLEH PEGANG-PEGANG KAKI DIA YA PAAAAK!" teriak sang pemuda. Bapak itu kaget, dan orang-orang dalam gerbong kereta segera memperhatikan mereka.

Terdengar gumaman kecil si gadis SMP. "Makasih," katanya. Si pemuda tersenyum kecil, dan membalas bisikan si gadis SMP.

"Sama-sama, kamu cepat pergi ke gerbong lain!"

"Ya, makasih ya kak!"

Tidak lama kemudian, datang petugas keamanan dan menahan bapak cabul tersebut.

"Terima kasih ya dik, sudah memberitahu petugas kami," ucap petugas stasiun.

"Ya, saya buru-buru, bolehkah saya pergi?"

"Tentu saja."

Si pemuda langsung turun di pemberhentian berikutnya, dan menuju rumah sakit yang ia tuju.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Luki?" tampak anak perempuan berambut ungu itu sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, sekitar berumur 20 tahun.<p>

"Biasa saja," gumam si anak laki-laki yang juga dewasa, sepantar dengan si gadis.

"Ayo masuk dulu, sangat membosankan terkurung di rumah terus menerus. Dokter terlalu berlebihan," keluh si gadis.

"Hei, tidak boleh bicara begitu, Gakuko. Itu semua ia lakukan karena sangat sayang pada nyawamu," kata si pemuda. "Begitu juga aku," lanjutnya bergumam.

"Iya, iya," kata si gadis tersenyum. "Aku tahu kok. Tapi kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk berkata bahwa nyawaku ini tidak berharga, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," kata si pemuda.

"Sebentar, Luki, kamu punya luka di bibirmu?" kata si gadis mengelus bibir si pemuda. "Sakit?"

Si pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong," ucap si gadis. Ditariknya lengan si pemuda agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Ayo, sini aku obat. Aku tahu rasanya mungkin sedikit perih, tapi aku akan mengobatimu dengan lembut, tenang saja!"

Si pemuda mengalah, dan duduk di hadapan si gadis yang sibuk mengolesi bibirnya dengan obat krim.

"Kamu kenapa sampai bisa luka begini? Jatuh ya?" ucap si gadis berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Bukan."

"Jadi kamu ngapain?"

"Aku berkelahi." Gerakan jari lembut si gadis terhenti. Perlahan dibukanya mata sang pemuda. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa berkelahi?" kata sang gadis menatap mata si pemuda.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong. Bicaralah yang jujur kepadaku."

"Sungguh. Hanya menambah hiburan saja."

"Bohong."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau percaya padaku?"

"Karena kamu bohong padaku."

"Tahu dari mana?"

Si gadis menghela napas. "Luki, aku sudah bersamamu sejak kita masih kecil. Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Jika kamu berbohong, alis kirimu agak turun sedikit. Kebiasaanmu," kata si gadis. "Maukah kamu bicara jujur padaku?"

"…" sang pemuda terdiam, tidak berkenan untuk menjawab.

Lagi-lagi si gadis menghela napas. "Terserahlah padamu, Luki. Sungguh, kamu membuatku kecewa."

* * *

><p>Ting-tung. Si pemuda mengetuk pintu rumah sang gadis.<p>

"Ya?"

"Gakuko, maafkan aku," ucap si pemuda. Si gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu masih terdiam.

"Sekarang, kamu mau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kamu berkelahi?"

"Ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku-"

Dor! Sebutir peluru melesat dan mengenai pundak si gadis. Mata sang pemuda membulat, segera ia menopang tubuh si gadis. "GAKUKO!" si pemuda segera menggendong tubuh si gadis, panik. "Am-ambulans…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, ambulans membawa tubuh si gadis yang terluka menuju rumah sakit. Si pemuda tidak ikut, melainkan mematung di tempat kejadian. Matanya memerah, tercampur antara syok, sedih, marah, kacau perasaannya berkecamuk menjadi satu.

Matanya yang tajam segera menatap sesosok manusia yang tengah mengintai dan mengintip mereka.

Pemuda itu langsung meloncat tepat di depan sesosok bayangan itu, dan matanya menatap tajam kepada sesosok makhluk itu. Alangkah terbalaknya ia ketika melihat manusia itu tengah memegang pistol grip shotgun di tangan kanannya.

"Kamu… APA MAKSUDMU, HAH!?" teriak si pemuda membentak orang di hadapannya. Namun orang itu tersenyum aneh, dan tertawa.

"Kamu lupa, Megurine? Kamu lupa sudah melukai pemimpin kami?" ucapnya masih tertawa.

"SIAPA ORANG YANG KAU MAKSUD!?" teriak pemuda itu marah.

"Aku," tampak bayangan di belakang orang yang membawa pistol grip shotgun memajukan langkahnya, dan barulah pemuda itu mengerti siapa yang mereka maksud.

"Kau," desis sang pemuda.

"Ya, apa kau lupa dengan gadis cantik ini? Oh ya, tentu saja lupa. Sekali lagi, perkenalkan. Namaku, Kaiko Shion," ucapnya memberi salam.

"Apa maumu, hah!? Tidak puas mengikutiku selama enam tahun, hah?!" bentak pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak tidak tidak, bukan begitu," ucap gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan memperlihatkan matanya yang besar.

"Jadi!? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mengurusimu, tahu!?"

"Jangan bicara kurang ajar padaku, **kakak**," kata gadis itu mendelik. "Aku tahu kamu ingin selalu melindungi gadis ungu itu, kan? Tapi kamu salah. Hanya akulah yang pantas bersanding denganmu! Hanya aku! Tidak ada yang lain!" bentaknya.

"Lalu!?"

"Dan berani-beraninya kamu melukai wajahku yang cantik ini!"

"Apa kamu tahu untuk apa aku bertengkar denganmu!? Tidak berguna! Minggir!"

"TIDAK! Sebelum kamu membayar semua perilakumu itu kepadaku!"

"APA YANG KAMU MINTA?! Cepat katakan!"

"Aku ingin kamu menikahiku!"

"Mimpi saja! Lebih baik aku mati daripada rela hidup denganmu! Menjijikan!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap gadis itu menyeringai. Pasukan si gadis mengarahkan senapan mereka, dan membidik ke arah sang pemuda. Namun sebelum peluru dengan serbuk mesiu keluar dari tempatnya, si pemuda sudah menyingkir dari mereka.

"Kejar!" teriak gadis itu sambil menghentakkan kaki sebal. "Dapatkan dia, atau bunuh!"

* * *

><p>Sang pemuda terengah-engah berlari menghindari pasukan dari gadis psycophat itu.<p>

"Hentikan dia!" seperti dihipnosis, mereka tidak selesai juga memburu pemuda tengah putus asa itu. Mereka seperti di atur oleh gadis psikopat gila tersebut.

"Ke mana lagi?" ucapnya bingung.

* * *

><p>"Kamu sudah sadar, Gakuko?"<p>

Gadis berambut ungu itu tengah mengerang, seperti bangun tidur.

"Hengm… hujan ya. ke mana Luki, tante?" kata gadis itu kepada seorang wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Wah, tante juga enggak tau, tuh. Kamu istirahat aja, paling sebentar lagi dia datang," kata wanita itu membelai rambut si gadis rambut ungu.

"Kuharap," gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu berlari sampai padang bunga yang penuh dengan bermacam bunga yang berbeda jenis.<p>

DOOR! Sebutir peluru melesat, membuat pundak sang pemuda terluka.

"Kamu sudah tidak bisa lari lagi," ucap si gadis psikopat.

"Oh ya?" katanya menatap tajam sambil memegangi tangan kirinya. Ia membalikkan badan, dan menghilang di tengah kabut dan hujan.

"Cari dia! Temukan sampai dapat!"

* * *

><p>Piiip… piiip…<p>

"SUSTER! KONDISI GAKUKO MENURUN! DETAK JANTUNGNYA SEMAKIN MELAMBAT!" suara panik itu tidak juga membangunkan si gadis yang seperti terlelap.

"Bertahanlah, Gakuko," ucap Ibu dari pemuda teman masa kecil si gadis. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan Luki sendirian. Setidaknya, tunggu dia kembali."

_Luki, tetaplah di sampingku sebelum aku meninggalkan semua di dunia. Diriku, bertahanlah, tunggu Luki datang…_

* * *

><p>Si pemuda terengah-engah berdiri di tengah padang rumput. Hujan terus menusuknya. Rasa dingin bercampur dengan rasa pedihnya di bagian tangan kirinya.<p>

Ia melihat sebatang bunga mawar putih di hadapannya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia menghampiri bunga itu.

_Di padang bunga ini, ada bunga mawar bewarna merah belang putih, aku harap segera menemukannya,_ terngiang-ngiang suara Gakuko dengan gembiranya.

"Aku harap bisa menemukannya, Gakuko," gumam sang pemuda. Tiba-tiba terasa bagian kanan perutnya sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau. Sempat ia melihat ke belakang, dan tidak melihat siapapun, apalagi si gadis psikopat.

* * *

><p>"Tante mohon, tunggulah Luki," ucap wanita tengah berlutut di kasur.<p>

Air mata membanjiri pipi gadis yang seperti tertidur di kasur rumah sakit yang bernuansa putih.

"Luki mempunyai penyakit jantung sejak kecil. Tante tidak pernah bilang padanya, kurasa makin lama kondisinya makin memburuk."

* * *

><p>"Ada apa ini?" kata si pemuda tengkurap di karpet rumput itu. "Sakit sekali, seperti wanita haid," gumamya tengah menangis.<p>

"Maafkan aku, Gakuko. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya untukmu," katanya lagi. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Diiringi hujan yang deras, darah dari lengannya menetes dan mengenai mawar yang putih polos itu, membuat bunga itu tidak semuanya putih, melainkan belang merah.

* * *

><p>"Sampai jumpa, Luki," bisiknya sambil tersenyum, dengan air mata menemaninya.<p>

Pengukur dari detak jantung berubah menjadi garis yang tidak bergelombang. Itu semua menggetarkan hati keluarga, membuat airmata mengiringi kepergian si gadis.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Kamu belum bertemu dengan Luki!"

"Maafkan kami, nyonya. Kami menemukan tubuhnya yang sudah dingin tidak bernyawa. Kuharap nyonya bisa tabah," sedetik kemudian ibu dari Luki pingsan. Tampak ibu dari si gadis menghibur calon besannya.

"Tabah ya, Lenka. Kurasa, Luki sudah sampai di surga dan bertemu dengan Gakuko. Kata dokter, penyakit jantungnya kumat dan tidak kuat karena tangannya yang terluka dan hujan deras. Menurut analisis dokter, mereka meninggal dalam waktu bersamaan, diselingi dua menit. Di tangan Luki, tampak sebuah bunga bewarna putih yang terampur dengan darah."

Suami dari ibu Luki membuka buku tentang tumbuhan. "Bunga mawar putih berbelang merah akan menyatukan mereka. Mereka pasti akan sedih melihat kita yang berduka. Aku harap, mereka dapat bersama selamanya."

"Ya, kau benar."

* * *

><p><em>Hei, Luki, kau tahu?<em>

_Apa?_

_Dulu saat kita masih di dunia, aku tidak menyangka akan bersamamu di sini. Padahal, aku sudah mendoakan kau cepat mencari pasangan hidup sebagai penggantiku._

_Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu sendiri, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Jadi, selamanya kita akan bersama._

* * *

><p>-END-<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sae: bertemu lagi dengan Sae yang sudah hiatus lama bingiiits! #bahasa alay mode on#

Miya: special request dari **Necromance****r ****Alfan**!

Mitsuru: kami harap, para pembaca menikmatinya!


End file.
